


Come Here Puppy

by Dancingsalome



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the airlock. Smallish spoiler for The Magician’s Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Missy started to whisper at the back of my head. So I obeyed the Master and wrote this.

“I could open this airlock,” Missy said. “Or, perhaps not. Come here, puppy.”

Clara crossed her arms. “Don’t call me puppy.”

Missy’s eyes widened until they were impossibly large. “But you are a puppy. Those big brown eyes, that cute expression on your face saying please play with me. Begging for it, really. Just the way the Doctor likes it. I choose you, in particular, because he like pets who look like you.”

She danced up to Clara and ran a slim hand through her hair. “Such silky hair, made to be petted. I could be very nice to you. Puppy.”

Clara ducked away from the hand, only to find Missy’s other arm encircling her so she had to look her straight in the face. She tried to shrug it off, but found Missy to be a lot stronger than she looked. “Isn’t it very bad taste to flirt with a pet then?”

“But darling, I never saw humans as pets. It is the Doctor who does that.” Missy tilted her head sideways and smiled, giving Clara a coy glance from under her eyelashes. “I always saw you as toys. And I like to play with my toys. I could tell you of what I did to dear Lucy. Or the Queen of Atlantis.”

“No, thank you.”

“Spoilsport!” Missy ran her fingers down Clara’s cheek and laughed when the girl recoiled. “Oh puppy, don’t sulk. Let me inside your head instead. I can show you all versions of me and perhaps I’ll let you choose the one you like best. _All_ sort of things can happen when you have a Time Lord inside you. You might even like it.”

Clara looked into Missy’s eyes; it was very hard not to and to her shocked consternation, the cold blue eyes were suddenly looking at her from the bearded face of a stranger. An eye blink and it was an older man whose imperious hazel eyes looked down on Clara and made her feel like she should kneel, only to become the well known face of Harold Saxon and then back to Missy again. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

“See,“ Missy purred. “I could show you all sorts of things the Doctor would never dream of.”

Inexplicably Clara found it a little hard to breathe. “You are evil.”

“So?”

“So,” Clara faltered and tried again. “Well, I don’t go for women.”

“I’m not a woman. I’m the Master.”

“I… No. Just no.”

“Oh well!” Missy pouted a little, then she twirled and trotted back to the air lock. “Let’s open this thing then, if you insist. But you are no fun, puppy. No fun at all.”


End file.
